This invention relates to inhibitors of the amino peptidase activity of dipeptidyl peptidase type IV (DP-IV).
DP-IV is a postproline cleaving enzyme with a specificity for removing Xaa-Pro (where Xaa represents any amino acid) dipeptides from the amino terminus of polypeptides. DP-IV will also remove Xaa-Ala dipeptides from amino termini, albeit less efficiently. DP-IV is present in many mammalian cells and tissues, for example, renal tubule cells, intestinal epithelium, and blood plasma. It is also present on the surface of CD4+ and some CD8+T-cells. It is thought to be involved in the regulation of the immune response; occurrence of DP-IV on a cell surface is associated with the ability of cells to produce interleukin-2 (IL-2). DP-IV is also referred to as dipeptidyl-peptide hydrolase DAP-IV or DPP-IV; it is assigned EC number 3.4.14.5.
Three different inhibitors of DP-IV are known. One of these is a suicide inhibitor: N-Ala-Pro-O-(nitrobenzyl-) hydroxylamine. (The standard three letter amino acid codes are used in this application; O represents oxygen.) Another is a competitive inhibitor: e-(4-nitro) benzoxycarbonyl-Lys-Pro. The third is a polyclonal rabbit anti-porcine kidney DP-IV immunoglobulin.